Child of The Kistune
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Summery: Kushina is unable to have children thanks to the Kyuubi, because of this the you couple seek help from an unlikely source, Kyuubi's Sister, Kitsuna, Kitsuna gives birth to a baby on October 10th, the same night Kushina is attack However Kitsuna inter vines but is unable to safe Minato, Kyuubi is forced form Kushina and starts attacking the village. Not a Incest story.


Child of the Kitsune.  
Prologue: Kushina's Decision

They have only been married for a year before Kushina had to go to the hospital. She had not been feeling very well lately and was worried that the fox that was sealed inside her was doing something to her body. Minato, her loving husband was with Hiruzen to learn how to be a Hokage.

She still couldn't believe, the one boy she had been so wrong about, and in some cases was right about was now her husband, and soon he will be taking Hiruzen Sarutobi, the famous Third Hokage as the fourth Hokage . Kushina couldn't be any happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had her head down. "I'm sorry Kushina." Tsunade said as she placed her hand on her one time student. It was that long before she had walked through the doors that Kushina had suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the floor. No sooner as she hit the floor, she had started bleeding; she was then rushed to an emergency room.

Now an hour Kushina had found out what was wrong. She was pregnant; sadly the good news had turned bad as she had just found out that she had also had a violent miscarriage. What was to be a happy day, turned into one of tears. "Co…could I still have babies?" Kushina asked from the bed she laid on.

Tsunade sad on the bed next to the young red haired woman. "We need to run some tests Kushina chan." Tsunade said. "I believe the reason that you had a miscarriage was because of the Kyuubi." Kushina placed her hands on her stomach. "When will I be able to leave?" Kushina asked. Tsunade looked at her charts.

Before Tsunade could answer a young man in his early twenties came bursting through the door and ran to Kushina's side. "I just heard, are you okay?" Minato Namikaze asked. This young man was Kushina's husband. Tsunade gave a soft sigh; Minato really did act like his father sometimes. Kushina couldn't look at Minato, she turned her head.

"I just lost a baby Minato, what do you think?" She asked. Minato had a shocked look in his eyes. Again Tsunade sighed. "Come on young man we have a few things to talk about." Tsunade said as she walked up to her son and pulled on his ear. "Ouch mom!" Minato yelled out as he was dragged out the door. Kushina turned on her side and started crying.

Unknown to the young woman, there was someone else in the room, She had on a white kimono, with cherry blossom leafs on it, she had snow white hair in a braid that goes down to the middle of her back, she was fair skin, not to dark, nor to light. However if anyone was to see her, the most noticeable features about this young looking woman are her eyes, ears and as now white tail.

She didn't say anything as she looked at the red haired woman. Standing next to her though was a little girl who was about three or four years of age. _Kitsuna-sama, is that mama? _The little child asked. The woman next to her looked at the child. _**Yes little one.**_ She said. _**She is sad that she cannot meet you…yet.**_ The child next to her titled her head. _What do you mean, Kitsuna-sama? _Kitsuna gave the child a small smile. She knelt next to the child.

_**I cannot tell you just yet little one, but one day I will, now I want you to go to sleep dear. **__With that said Kitsuna kissed the child's forehead, no sooner as her lips left the child's head that the child had fallen asleep. Kitsuna watched as the child had turned into a small ball. __**Kushina Uzumaki, You may not be able to birth children, but I can let your child have a life, seek me out in six months, if you can find me, I will bestow upon you a gift. **_

Kushina had fallen asleep while crying. "What gift?" she had asked in her sleep. Kitsuna smiled. _**Seek me out first young one. Only then will you understand my gift.**_

TBC…

So this story was a sudden Idea I had. If you like it review, if not then why the hell did you read it. Chapter notes and other stuff will be later. Until then have a nice day.


End file.
